


Cyrus' TJ Pillow

by Nasirdragon



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 20s, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Foreplay, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasirdragon/pseuds/Nasirdragon
Summary: “It’s going to go great,” Buffy started to say, “Call me after, okay? And if he’s a total jerk I’ll be there in a second to kill him.”Cyrus let out a long groan, “Buuuffffy, he’s not like he was in Middle School. You know he’s such a puppy.”Buffy laughed, “I know, Cy, but I had to say it. Have fun.”“Thanks,” Cyrus said, the two of them exchanging a quick good bye before he shut off his phone and placed it on the counter. He’d been planning this special night for him and TJ since they’d gotten their first big people jobs a month ago. TJ was working at a local Middle School as a gym teacher and coach for the boys and girls Basketball team. Cyrus had gone into his own psychiatric practice. He loved talking one-on-one and helping people with their problems.





	Cyrus' TJ Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone,
> 
> This is my first fanfic for Andi Mack. I really like the show as it is, but I wanted to play around with Tyrus being grown up and owning their first flat right outside of college. Anyway, please feel free to offer constructive criticism. I did some research on the Jewish Tradition and Jewish law and being LGBTQIA+ and Jewish, but feel free to correct me/offer advice. All credit to Disney and the show's creators for these great characters and thanks to the writer Terri Minsky. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

“Yes, Buffy, I got the condoms and the lube,” Cyrus said, cradling his cellphone between his ear and his shoulder while turning over the burgers on his foreman grill.

            “And the enema?” Buffy said, her voice crackly on the other end.

            “Yeah, and I’ve already talked to him about the possibility. And my Rabbi gave me some advice about being okay with it and my faith, so I feel better.”

            “That’s good, Cy.”

            “Yeah, oh, my, gosh, Buffy, you should see the condoms I got. They have all these funny pictures on them. One of them even has a t-rex saying: ‘Time to not go extinct.’ Get it?” Cyrus said, laughing at his own joke. He ran back to the oven, checking the timer. Only about thirty minutes to go and TJ was supposed to be off work soon.

            “Very clever.”

            Cyrus could just feel the eye roll. He loved his friend.

            “It’s going to go great,” Buffy started to say, “Call me after, okay? And if he’s a total jerk I’ll be there in a second to kill him.”

            Cyrus let out a long groan, “Buuuffffy, he’s not like he was in Middle School. You know he’s such a puppy.”

            Buffy laughed, “I know, Cy, but I had to say it. Have fun.”

            “Thanks,” Cyrus said, the two of them exchanging a quick good bye before he shut off his phone and placed it on the counter. He’d been planning this special night for him and TJ since they’d gotten their first big people jobs a month ago. TJ was working at a local Middle School as a gym teacher and coach for the boys and girls Basketball team. Cyrus had gone into his own psychiatric practice. He loved talking one-on-one and helping people with their problems.

            He checked the oven again, almost jumping when the timer finally went off. He put on his signature oven mitts, with penguins in various adorable positions, and took out his favorite creation: Baby taters. He nearly squealed in delight, thankful that Amber had sneaked him the recipe after quitting The Spoon. The taters were ready and so were the burgers. Cyrus had also made sure the flat was absolutely spotless, which he always did anyway but he made sure to vacuum at least four times instead of twice that day. He’d also done hours of research on anal sex and getting the proper “equipment” from the local LGBTQIA resource center. Then, there was Cyrus and TJ’s bedroom which he’d prepared to be the cheesiest romantic scene ever.

            He paced in front of the apartment entryway, fiddling with his red apron that had a muffin with a bright smile saying, “Kiss the chef.”

            Footsteps rang up the stairs outside their apartment door and then the door knob was turning before TJ emerged.

            “Cyrus, I’m home,” TJ shouted, closing the door and waving a plastic bag in front of him.

            “TJ, welcome home!” Cyrus said, running up to the dirty blonde who opened up his arms to receive him. Cyrus laughed as TJ lifted him off his feet and twirled him around full circle before setting him back on the floor.

            “That never gets old,” TJ said, pecking Cyrus’ cheek and walking with his boyfriend to their kitchen.

            “You’re just in time. How was your day?” Cyrus said, rushing to move the baby taters and burgers to the center of their mahogany dining table. It was between the kitchen to the right and their small living room to the left.

            TJ’s face lit up, “It was great. Did some lay ups with the kids. They’re getting really good. You should come to their game next week.”

            “Don’t I always?” Cyrus said, sitting down at the table.

            “I brought chocolate-chocolate chip muffins,” TJ said, revealing the box from his bag.

            “Oh, my, god you’re the best.” Cyrus reached for the box, but TJ grabbed his hand gently.

            “Ah, ah, ah, no muffins for the Muffin until after dinner.”

            “You just had to be good for my physical health, huh?”

            “Well, I am a gym teacher now.”

            Cyrus laughed, digging into his burger while watching TJ’s reactions. His boyfriend was dressed in his usual green sweatshirt and joggers while Cyrus had opted for a blue button down and black jeans. He’d tried to play this night off as totally casually, but his knee was bouncing with anticipation. He tried to run through all kinds of topics while TJ asked him about his day and how his practice was going.

            When they finished eating TJ let out a satisfied sigh, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his stomach, “This was so good, Cyrus.”

            Cyrus felt heat creep up his cheeks. “Thanks, Teej, can we have the muffins now?”

            “Sure,” TJ said, handing Cyrus one and then staring at him for a good minute while Cyrus chewed and practically moaned over his muffin.

            “Aren’t you gonna have one?” Cyrus said, suddenly growing self-conscious but also liking the attention. He loved how TJ only smiled that way to him like he was something precious.

            “So what’s the plan tonight?”

            “I was thinking Disney and Chill?” Cyrus said, cheeks burning up even more as he thought about the implication.

            TJ seemed to be blushing too, but he hid it as he ate his muffin. Cyrus focused on how the chocolate smeared the corners of his boyfriend’s lips.

            “Sounds perfect.”

            “You have something,” Cyrus whispered, leaning forward to brush some chocolate off TJ’s lips.

            TJ smiled, placing a hand over Cyrus’, “Making the moves already, huh, Underdog?”

            _Baboom, Baboom, baboombaboombaboom._

            Did TJ already know about Cyrus’ plan? Even though he’d made sure they’d talked about having anal sex before TJ couldn’t have known that Cyrus would want to do it tonight.

            “So you ready to watch some awesome movies!?” Cyrus said.

            “Maybe some Tater Theater first?”

            Wow, Cyrus had nearly forgot. He was going to charm TJ with his rendition of when Darth Tater told his taterson that he was his “Papa” tater. He really was overthinking this whole thing. It would be fine obviously. They’d been together in High School and college mostly “fooling around,” but never taking it to the next step. But it had taken Cyrus a long time and many talks with his Rabbi and even Buffy and Andi to even talk about, well, anal sex. And many private talks with TJ of course where his boyfriend had listened and held his hand. Honestly, he’d wanted to give this to TJ for so long to share in this gift that God had given them.

            “Hey, Cy? Hey, you there?” TJ said, squeezing the brunette’s hand and waving his other hand in front of Cyrus’ face.

            The brunette blinked, “Ah, yeah. Okay, just one quick scene and then the movie.”

* 

            TJ laughed through the entire performance, smiling and clapping and asking for an encore. Cyrus was seriously starting to get worried that they wouldn’t get to the movies. He really needed to get TJ in a romantic mood. Eventually, they finished with TJ beaming at him while he got all the snacks set up on the table in front of their giant plasma screen. He’d prepared the works: flaming hot Cheetos (mostly for TJ because he honestly couldn’t handle that kind of heat), goldfish crackers, bear gummies, Swedish fish, and of course a ton of buttered popcorn and soda.

            “So let’s watch High School Musical first,” Cyrus decided, giving TJ his biggest puppy dog eyes.

            “Sure, Underdog,” TJ said, settling down on their three-seater black couch. He brought along Cyrus’ favorite blanket, the one with all the dinosaurs on it. He settled down, patting down a spot next to him that Cyrus immediately claimed.

            Cyrus picked up the remote, starting the movie. TJ coughed next to him, bringing up his legs so that they lay flat on Cyrus’ lap. He wrapped the blanket around the two of them except for a small spot on his chest that he looked down at and then back at Cyrus.

            “Is that spot taken?” Cyrus asked, pulse racing as he pointed to TJ’s chest.

            “Oh, here? Sorry, got a lot of people wanting it.”

            “Darn,” Cyrus whispered, containing his giggles when TJ pulled him in close so that Cyrus was lying on top.

            “But I can always make an exception for my Muffin.”

            “Ah, Teej, you’re such a puppy.”

            “What kind?”

            _Probably a corgi with the cutest bubble butt_ Cyrus thought as he cuddled into TJ’s chest, “Shh, the movie’s starting.”

            They got through the first parts of the movie up to the point where Troy and Gabriela were singing “Breaking Free.”

            “She’s so gorgeous in that dress,” Cyrus said, when Gabriela joined in with Troy’s voice.

            “Not as gorgeous as you,” TJ whispered into Cyrus’ ear.

            Then Troy and Gabriela got into the chorus and this was Cyrus’ chance. He grabbed TJ’s sleeve, “Okay, we gotta sing. You’re Troy, and I’m Gabriela.”

            “Okay, okay, underdog.”

            They started to sing Cyrus belting out Gabriela’s part while TJ happily played along.

            “That was pretty nostalgic,” TJ said when the movie finally finished. Cyrus nodded, grinning to himself. Part one of the plan was working, he just knew it.

            “Okay, _Frozen_ next.”

            TJ nodded, bringing Cyrus back to him when the brunette finished loading the DVD. They were mostly silent during the first part, Cyrus tossing some flaming hot Cheetos into TJ’s mouth and giggling when he caught them all.

            Then, it got to Elsa’s infamous “Let it go,” song and Cyrus could feel himself tearing up. He still remembered watching this movie right before he’d decided to come out to TJ. And after that they’d confessed their mutual crush and had had their first kiss. And now they’d been together for almost eight years. And he knew that despite all the times that TJ told him how much Cyrus had helped him, TJ was the one who helped him “let all of his bottled up feelings go.”

            “I love you, TJ,” Cyrus whispered, pressing a kiss to TJ’s forehead.

            “I love you too,” TJ said, smirking down at his boyfriend and squeezing his shoulder.

Cyrus rubbed at his eyes when the movie finally ended. He mostly rubbed at tears but suddenly his head started to bob, his eyelids wanting to close. Maybe it was from cooking the whole day and cleaning and constantly thinking about what they were about to do. Cyrus also couldn’t help but settle deeper into TJ. He was so comfy.

            “Cyrus,” TJ said, “I’m so lucky you’re my boyfriend. I’ve never met anyone as kind and beautiful as you. You made me realize that I didn’t have to be a dumb jock that I didn’t need to bully people because of my insecurities. You really helped me.”

            “You did that all yourself,” Cyrus whispered, playing with the tassel of TJ’s sweatshirt.

            “And now you’re doing that for everyone else. I’m really proud of you, muffin.”

            Gosh, why was his boyfriend so perfect and so wonderful? TJ just had to be the jock who could change from the Gaston in _Beauty and The Beast_ to the Prince himself. Like some magical, incredible transformation. And yet Cyrus knew that it wasn’t a transformation. That prince was the real TJ: the one that had stolen Cyrus’ heart.

            “And look at you,” Cyrus mumbled, “The kids at the school love you. Whenever I feel sad or depressed I just think about you, and I feel at ease. You helped me get through so much. Ever since we met in Middle School you’ve always encouraged me to dance with danger.” Cyrus’ eyelids still felt heavy, but that couldn’t be. They still needed to watch one more movie and then he was going to suggest they go into the bedroom. Why did his internal clock have to shut off at nine in the evening? Eventually, Cyrus closed his eyes not wanting to fight it anymore, just wanting to rest on his TJ pillow. Then, he felt like he was floating, socked footsteps ringing in his mind with the turning of a door knob and then a gasp.

            “Cyrus,” TJ said, waking Cyrus immediately up.

            _The plan! Oh, my, gosh the plan Cyrus thought_ , getting out of TJ’s arms.

            “Uhh, I planned something special for the Chill part,” Cyrus said, unceremoniously rushing into their bedroom. It was completely dark except for fairy lights that were strung around the walls and the ceiling. There were large rose petals on their bed arranged into a big red heart. Lavender incense wafted throughout the room. Cyrus walked over to their bed, sitting in the middle of it and crossing his legs. He tried for a coy posture that immediately failed when TJ’s face started to crinkle before he let out a big laugh.

            “It’s not a joke,” Cyrus said, immediately feeling his head drop. Of course TJ would find the whole thing ridiculous.

            “No, Cy, it’s not that. Hey,” TJ said, grabbing Cyrus’ arm and turning him so that their eyes locked.

            “This is just so ‘you.’ I love it, muffin.”

            “I just wanted it to be special. We were supposed to watch another movie and then I was going to, you know, get you all excited about what we were going to do.”

            “The chill part?”

            Cyrus nodded vigorously, “Yes! Well, not the usual chill part. You know not just the normally sucking that we do…but the other thing that you’ve been wanting to do, you know…” At this point Cyrus was rambling and he knew it, but TJ was so close that his heart was about to burst out of his chest and his hands were shaking. And how was it that he still felt this way even after being together for almost eight years?

            “Hey, Underdog,” TJ said, caressing Cyrus’ cheek, “We don’t have to do anything. We can just sleep and cuddle.”

            “But I want to give you this,” Cyrus said more determined than ever, “I spent hours researching online. I asked Andi and Buffy for advice, and look,” Cyrus went over to their side dresser where he took out some bottles of lube and strings of condoms.

            “I was saving up all these condoms. And look at this one with Darth Vader. It says ‘I will not be your father.’ Like I know you can’t get me pregnant or anything because I’m a boy, but it’s so funny. And I even used that enema thing to clean myself, and you know we had that talk last week and we went to get tested and…”

            “Slow down, Cyrus, are you saying that you want to do _it_ tonight?”

            Cyrus took a deep breath, “Yeah, I want to have anal sex with you. I mean, you still want to right?” _Oh, my, gosh what if TJ really didn’t want to? What if he was having second thoughts?_

            “Yes,” TJ whispered, hand drifting down to rest on Cyrus’ hip, “But I want it feel good for you.”

            “It will,” Cyrus said, holding onto TJ’s hand. At the very least if they did it right it would actually feel amazing. Maybe even more amazing than some of things they’d already done.

            “But if it starts to hurt, you tell me, Cy, and I’ll stop.”

            “I know, I trust you, TJ.”

            “Okay.”

*

            “God, Cy,” TJ said, gazing at Cyrus like he was a precious jewel. The jock took of his sweatshirt followed by a white tank top, exposing a firm chest and abs. Cyrus was so screwed, like literally and figuratively.

            “Okay, so we gotta get in the mood first,” Cyrus said, scooting backward as TJ crawled up to him like a cat.

            “I got it covered,” the jock said, pressing kisses from Cyrus’ forehead to his cheek and then to his neck. His hands roamed all over Cyrus’ chest, squeezing his nipples through the fabric. Then, he paused to undo each button of the brunette’s shirt before pushing it completely off and to the floor.

            “Teej,” Cyrus whined when TJ leaned in to pepper kisses down Cyrus’ exposed chest all the way to his waist. He could feel TJ’s wet tongue and lips covering every inch. And then TJ was teasing at his belt, and his jeans, pushing them down slowly along with Cyrus’ boxer briefs and socks before the brunette was completely bare.

            “You’re so perfect,” TJ said, reverence ringing in his voice as he knelt down to press kisses everywhere except Cyrus’ groin.

            “And now,” Cyrus said, panting and playing with TJ’s hair as his boyfriend went down on him, “You gotta get me ready.”

            “Yeah?”

            Cyrus groaned, “Yeah, like use your fingers to stretch me. Get me to relax.”

            “Guide me through it, Underdog,” TJ said, smirking when Cyrus handed him the lube, water-based of course, with the Darth Vader condom.

            “One finger at a time,” Cyrus muttered, tilting his head back when TJ pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock.

            “Wait, Teej, you’re still wearing too many clothes,” Cyrus whined.

            TJ smirked at him, putting the condom and lube to the side, “Caught me. You wanna do the honors?”

            “Okay,” Cyrus said, wanting to laugh as TJ waggled his eyebrows, but his hands and fingers felt sweaty. He hooked his thumbs into TJ’s joggers and pull them down along with TJ’s boxers and then his socks. Cyrus gasped for air when TJ’s erect cock popped out, startling him. He gazed at it, feeling himself salivate.

“Can I?”

“Go for it, Underdog,” TJ whispered into Cyrus’ ear.

Cyrus reached down, taking TJ’s cock in his hand and stroking it up and down before feeling TJ’s chest and back. It always felt so good to touch his boyfriend, to be the only one who knew how soft his skin really was. He pressed a kiss to that small space between TJ’s neck and right earlobe, that special spot that always got his boyfriend to moan.

            “Cyrus,” TJ whispered, eyes searching Cyrus’ before he leaned in to kiss the brunette. The kiss was slow and deep. They took their time, touching and exploring each other some more.

            “I’m going in,” TJ said, pulling back. He popped open the lube, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. His eyes darkened as he leaned down to press his index finger into Cyrus tentatively. It felt strange at first, Cyrus wanting to resist but then all he could think about was TJ about how TJ whispered in his ear and held his hand with his free one. About how TJ just listened to him guide him through the movements until the dull pain became something else. He didn’t even know when it’d happened when TJ had started to put in three fingers, scissoring them.

            A fire burned in Cyrus as he moaned in anticipation, “Teej, there’s a spot…”

            “Yeah, I think I’m close.”

            And then Cyrus startled when TJ hit that special spot he’d been reading about. He felt tears spring out around his eyes, his whole heart jumping out.

            “Is it good, Cy?”

            “Y-Yeah,” and, oh, god, it really was. Cyrus pressed back letting himself memorize how TJ looked, memorize how he was sweating, mouth wide open and burning like the most beautiful flame in the universe.

            “I want to put it in.”

            “Okay, yeah, just go slow,” Cyrus said, thoughts of the pain entering his mind as TJ rolled the condom onto his cock. It was so big and long. Could that really fit inside him?

            “Hey,” TJ said, “Keep your eyes on me, Underdog, don’t think too much.”

            How could he not? This was so terrifying and exciting, “I’m scared, TJ.”

            “It’s okay. Remember, you can do anything. You’re my Underdog. If it’s too much I’ll stop. I promise.”

            “Okay,” Cyrus said, spreading his legs and letting TJ put them over the jock’s shoulders. Cyrus honestly felt like his whole body was on display but then TJ was squeezing his hand and it suddenly felt so right. Not once did TJ’s eyes leave Cyrus’.

            “You make me feel so complete, physically and emotionally,” TJ said.

            “And mentally?”

            “Yeah…”

            “They have shrinks for that sort of thing,” Cyrus said absentmindedly, just having to think about his practice at a time like this.

            TJ chuckled, “Yeah, well, you’re the only medicine I need.”

            And at that Cyrus’ heart just melted. He didn’t even realize that TJ had pushed into him until his body started to constrict around something large. And honestly it felt weird and invasive, but his body was also warming up and TJ was kissing him, distracting him from the pain.

            “Teej,” Cyrus said, “It hurts…but it’s so good…”

            “Hang on,” TJ whispered and Cyrus did what his boyfriend said. The brunette grunted holding onto TJ’s neck as he adjusted to him, to the feeling of his boyfriend inside him. He started to feel his body relax and the pain started to be replaced by something else.

            “TJ, move,” Cyrus said, cheeks burning at the new thoughts that flooded his mind.

            “You sure?”

            “Hurry,” Cyrus said, something taking over him, some kind of desire that burned all throughout his body.

            TJ didn’t need to be asked twice. He started to thrust once then twice, pausing before the third thrust. Then the fourth caused stars to burst throughout Cyrus’ vision. The Jewish boy panted and then he was pushing back at TJ’s thrusts, groaning and screaming in ecstasy when TJ finally found his spot again and again.

            “Oh, my, god, TJ, please. Don’t stop! TJ!”

            “Underdog…Muffin…Cyrus, Cyrus,” TJ chanted, thrusting into Cyrus again and again.

            “TJ, kiss me,” Cyrus demanded and then TJ’s lips were on his, TJ’s free hand stroking Cyrus’ cock, pressure and heat building in-between them.

            “You’re so hot…”

            “Gonna…TJ, look out,” Cyrus cried as his orgasm overtook him and white spunk soaked his stomach and TJ’s hand. He felt his body clamp around TJ, hearing his boyfriend cry out as something hot pumped into the condom that separated the two of them.

            Cyrus felt like he’d died and gone to heaven. He whimpered when TJ pulled out and padded out of the room to dispose of the condom and come back with a wet cloth to wipe the two of them off.

            “Use the baby wipes,” Cyrus said, before his eyelids started to droop. The last thing he saw was TJ smiling at him and wrapping the blanket around them. The last thing he heard being: “Good night, Cyrus.”

 

*

 

            “Where’s my TJ pillow?” Cyrus muttered, tossing and turning in their bed. He sat up at the smell of chocolate-cholate chip pancakes, the sheets pooling around his waist. Step three of the plan. Make breakfast in bed for TJ. Cyrus was about to rush up when his boyfriend in question entered with a tray of the aforementioned pancakes, a couple muffins, orange juice, and milk.

            “Hey, Underdog,” TJ said, eyes so soft that Cyrus could melt into them.

            “Oh, my, gosh, you didn’t have to. I was actually going to make breakfast.”

            “I know, but you looked so adorable, and I know you needed the rest.”

            _That was so typical of him_ Cyrus thought but then he started to think about last night’s events.

            “I fell asleep! I’m so, sorry, TJ, we just had anal sex for the first time and then I just fell asleep.”

            TJ rolled his eyes, “Cy, you always fall asleep when we have sex.”

            “Yeah, but this was supposed to be a step up from what we normally do. I wanted to talk about it after.”

            TJ smiled, “Thank you, so much, Cyrus,” he reached out to ruffle the Jewish man’s hair.

            Cyrus nodded, trying to hide how much his cheeks burned by taking a muffin and munching on it. Buffy and Andi would no doubt get a kick out of this. They ate in companionable silence, the muffins and pancakes tasting the best.

            “You know that was probably the best sex I’ve ever had. It was probably better than the Baby taters you made.”

            Cyrus was about to open his mouth ready to defend what was literally the best dish on the planet but then stopped. “I guess I should be flattered…”

            TJ smiled even wider and Cyrus just lost it. He was so gone for this man.

            “How are you feeling by the way?”

            “So happy to be gay…”

            “I mean your…” TJ began, pointing to Cyrus’ butt.

            “A little sore, but the forums said it would pass.”

            “I read after the first few times it gets easier too,” TJ said, agreeing with him. It was at that moment that Cyrus put two and two together.

            “You did your research too.”

            “Don’t sound so surprised. I wanted to make sure it would be the best for you. Of course I did my research. I love you.”

            Cyrus leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips, “I love you too. I felt really safe with you.” _I always feel safe when I’m with you_ Cyrus wanted to add.

            “Good,” TJ said, reaching out to caress Cyrus’ cheek briefly.

            They dug into their breakfast, Cyrus thinking how much he really didn’t want to wash his cheek.

            “So,” TJ said after they’d finished their pancakes, “Do you want to go to the swings this afternoon?”

            “Yeah,” Cyrus said excitedly before cringing when he shifted his weight a little.

            “Or maybe we should stay in bed instead.”

            “Also, a great plan. Rain check on the swings?”

            Tj intertwined their fingers and squeezed Cyrus’ hand, “Sure, Cyrus.”

And then TJ was putting aside the breakfast tray and crawling back into the covers to cuddle with him. And all Cyrus could think about was how he’d crossed off another thing on his new list and that only one thing remained.


End file.
